Recline
by ryuuki katsumoto
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah emosi dan kerikil kemudian berakhir dengan Jungkook yang menjadi pembantu dadakan. Bad Summary. BTS Fanfiction. Min YoongixJeon Jungkook. YoonKook.
**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Recline © Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ ,dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

Main cast: Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook.

Summary: Berawal dari sebuah emosi dan kerikil kemudian berakhir dengan Jungkook yang menjadi pembantu dadakan. Bad Summary. BTS Fanfiction. Min YoongixJeon Jungkook. YoonKook.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Jeon Jungkook, seorang pemuda kelas 1 SMA sedang berjalan sendiri di sebuah trotoar kecil. Terlihat sebuah tas ransel menggantung di pundaknya. Wajah pemuda tersebut terlihat kesal. Ya, saat ini Jungkook memang sedang kesal.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kesal dengan teman sebangkunya di sekolah. Bisa-bisanya teman sebangkunya mendapat nilai lebih tinggi darinya waktu ulangan tadi, padahal temannya tersebut mencontek pekerjaan Jungkook. Tapi, Jungkook yang memberi contekan malah mendapat nilai yang lebih rendah. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak terima!

Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas panjang. "Awas saja kau Taehyung. Aku tidak akan memberimu contekan lagi." Gumam Jungkook sambil merutuki nama teman sebangkunya. Jungkook menghentakan kaki kanannya kesal. "Argh! Menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

Mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi membuat Jungkook semakin jengkel. Apalagi ketika ia teringat balasan Taehyung waktu Jungkook hendak protes kepada pemuda alien tersebut.

" _Aku memang pintar, tidak usah iri begitu dong, Kookie."_

Pintar apanya? Yang Taehyung lakukan hanya menyiapkan kertas ulangan, berdoa, kemudian menyontek. Jungkook sungguh sangat jengkel hari ini, kini dapat dilihat sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis pemuda tersebut. Karena saking kesalnya, Jungkook pun menendang apa yang ada di depannya.

Kerikil. Jungkook menendang sebuah kerikil sebesar jempol tangannya keras-keras sampai membuatnya terlempar.

Mungkin ini memang hari sialmu, Kookie. Betapa terkejutnya Jungkook ketika mendapati kerikil yang ditendangnya barusan terlempar dan mengenai kepala seorang pemuda.

' _Yah, bagaimana ini?!'_ Pekik Jungkook dalam hati. Ia sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian, sedangkan pemuda yang tidak sengaja terkena lemparan kerikil tadi kini sudah membalikan badan sambil mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

Jungkook bisa melihat pemuda asing tersebut mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, bersurai kecokelatan, dan berkulit sangat putih. _'Seperti yeoja.'_ Batin Jungkook sekilas. Jungkook pikir pemuda tersebut sifatnya lembut dan baik hati seperti _yeoja_ juga. Tapi ternyata tidak, pemuda di hadapan Jungkook itu menggeretakan gigi-gigi putihnya, sukses membuat Jungkook diam membisu karena ketakutan.

"Hoi, apa masalahmu?!" Bentak pemuda tersebut galak, membuat nyali Jungkook semakin menciut. Sifatnya ternyata sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pikiran Jungkook beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Pemuda kelas 1 SMA itu gelagapan panik. "M-maafkan aku, t-tadi aku sedang kesal, j-jadi aku menendang apa yang ada di depanku. S-sungguh, aku tidak sengaja. _M-mianhae_." Ujar Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badan, entah sejak kapan ia ketularan gagapnya Aziz gagap.

"Lalu kau mau melampiaskan kekesalanmu itu padaku? Begitu, hah?" Sembur pemuda bersurai cokelat di depan Jungkook masih dengan suara kerasnya.

Jungkook berharap tidak ada hujan lokal yang menghujani dirinya yang masih membungkuk tersebut. Pemuda berhelai hitam itu diam tidak menjawab.

"Kau kira ini tidak sakit? Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Baiklah. Jungkook jadi ikut kesal dibuatnya. Bukannya memaafkan, orang itu malah membentaknya lagi. Persimpangan jalan kembali muncul di pelipis Jungkook.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja! Kenapa kau tidak memaafkan anak kecil tak berdosa ini?" Balas Jungkook sambil bangun dari bungkukannya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya kesal. Upsㅡ Sepertinya Jungkook telah melakukan kesalahan besar. _'Kenapa aku malah balas membentaknya?'_ Jungkook bisa melihat orang di depannya balas memicingkan mata. _'Tamatlah riwayatku.'_ Batin Jungkook sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Anak kecil tak berdosa? Kalau kau memang anak kecil, kembali ke SD sana! Lalu belajar bagaimana caranya bersopan santun kepada orang yang lebih tua!"

" _Mwo?_ Jadi kau lebih tua dariku? Padahal kau sangat pendek!" Keceplosan. Jungkook meringis sambil menepuk jidatnya lagi ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan di saat seperti ini.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Jungkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sembari memainkan ujung dasi sekolahnya. Diam-diam ia melirik tulisan 'Min Yoongi' yang tertera di _name tag_ yang terpasang di seragam pemuda galak di depannya.

Yoongi yang menyadari lirikan Jungkook hanya diam saja, masih menunggu balasan.

"Tidak tidak, kau sungguh sangat tinggi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kau bilang aku harus bertanggung jawab. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, _Sunbae-nim?_ " Cicit pemuda yang lebih muda lirih.

"Karena kau telah membuat dua kesalahan. Yang pertama, melempariku batu. Yang kedua, kau baru saja mengataiku pendek. Jadi aku ingin kau menjadi pembantuku untuk satu hari, mulai besok." Ujar Yoongi ringan.

Jungkook langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yoongi dengan raut wajah antara tidak percaya dan tidak terima, kedua bola matanya melotot seakan ingin keluar dari habitatnya, saking tidak percayanya dengan penuturan Yoongi barusan.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama lengkap Min Yoongi tersebut memasang wajah datar dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan melotot Jungkook yang diarahkan padanya. "Kenapa? Atau kau ingin kusuruh mengerjakan setumpuk PR Matematika di rumahku?"

Jungkook makin menganga tidak percaya. Ia sudah mengakui kalau dirinya memang salah. Tapi, menjadi pembantu? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Pemuda bersurai hitam itu akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah setelah berpikir beberapa menit dan melihat Yoongi yang terus menatapnya dengan wajah sedatar tembok.

' _Baiklah, lagipula hanya sehari saja.'_ Pikir Jungkook terpaksa, daripada harus mengerjakan soal Matematika milik kakak kelasnya yang Jungkook yakini pasti sangat ruwet dan bisa membuat ledakan mendadak pada otaknya. Jungkook akui bahwa dirinya sangat tidak paham dengan rumus-rumus Matematika apapun yang terlihat seperti mantra mematikan milik nenek sihir di dongeng-dongeng yang sering ia baca waktu masih kecil.

" _Ne,_ aku akan menjadi pembantumu satu hari, mulai besok pagi. Puas?" Balas Jungkook dengan nada gak iklas sama sekali.

Senyum miring terkembang di wajah Yoongi. "Bagus, jadi siapa namamu? Akan lebih baik jika aku mengetahui nama calon pembantuku terlebih dahulu."

Melihat senyum miring itu membuat Jungkook kesal. Tapi ia tidak bisa protes karena memang dia sendiri yang menerima perintah gila dari Yoongi. "Jeon Jungkook." Balas Jungkook singkat, padat dan ketus. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, rasanya ia ingin menonjok wajah Yoongi lalu pulang.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Jungkook, ya? Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu pembantu saja."

Jungkook kembali melotot. Hendak menyuarakan protes. Tapi, Yoongi sudah keburu membalikkan badan, diiringi dengan lambaian tangan yang diarahkan padanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi, calon pembantu."

Akhirnya Jungkook hanya bisa mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat sambil menatap punggung Yoongi yang mulai menjauh.

 _Benar-benar menyebalkan._

.

.

.

Army High School.

Kamis, 06.00 a.m

Seorang pemuda bersurai kelamㅡyang tak lain adalah Jungkookㅡ tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Kepalanya celingukan ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok pemuda lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi?

Hari ini Jungkook telah resmi menjadi pembantu Yoongi untuk satu hari ke depan. Itu artinya Jungkook harus datang lebih awal dari Yoongi atau hal buruk yang lain akan menimpanya. Pemuda imut tersebut menggerutu sembari merutuki nama Sang Senior yang tak kunjung tiba waktu itu. "Tsk, lama sekali."

Di tengah gerutuannya tersebut, tiba-tiba pandangan Jungkook menangkap sosok yang menjadi alasannya untuk berdiri di depan gerbang layaknya seorang satpam seperti saat ini. Seorang Min Yoongi.

Pemuda berhelai kecokelatan itu berjalan santai ke arah Jungkook. Ia menguap lebar-lebar seraya membuka sebuah bungkus permen di tangannya. Setibanya di tempat Jungkook berdiri, Yoongi dengan serta merta menyondorkan bungkus permen yang sudah kosong kepada Sang Adik Kelas.

Jungkook menatap sampah tersebut sejenak sebelum akhirnya merebutnya dari tangan Yoongi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Selamat pagi, pembantu." Sapa Yoongi dengan nada sok ramah.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Pagi." Balasnya singkat, padat dan jelas. Jungkook yakin hari ini pasti akan berjalan dengan tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu? Kau harus menggantinya." Ucap Yoongi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang tak bersahabat.

"Dari lahir wajahku memang begini." Ketus Jungkook tanpa merubah raut wajahnya.

Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum melepas tas yang menggantung di pundaknya kemudian memberikannya kepada Jungkook.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum menerima tas yang disondorkan oleh Yoongi. "Ugh! Kenapa tasmu berat sekali?" Keluhnya bersusah payah mengangkat tas milik Yoongi. "Apa sih isinya?"

"Tentu saja buku, memangnya apa? Tidak mungkin isinya lemari 'kan?" Jawab Yoongi yang dengan santainya berjalan begitu saja menuju gedung sekolah. "Kau harus membawakan tas itu sampai di kelasku."

"Bolehkah aku menyeret tas ini?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

"Kau mau kulempar sepatu?"

Jungkook menghela nafas lagi. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia berjalan di belakang Yoongi dengan membawa tas milik seniornya yang tak bisa disebut ringan.

Tibalah kedua pemuda tersebut di depan tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

"Hah, kelasmu di mana?" tanya Jungkook sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Di lantai tiga." Jawab Yoongi tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang tertatih-tatih membawakan tasnya, kemudian mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga.

" _Mwo?_ Lantai tiga?!" Pekik Jungkook dengan mata membulat. "Hei, jika kau memperlakukan adik kelasmu seperti ini, kau bisa dicap buruk tahu!"

Yoongi tak mengacuhkan protesan adik kelasnya barusan. Pemuda tersebut membalikkan badan menghadap Jungkook yang masih berada di bawah, belum menaiki tangga sama sekali. "Hei, cepatlah. Jika jalanmu seperti siput begitu, aku bisa telat masuk kelas. Nanti aku bisa dicap buruk jika telat."

Jungkook menanggapinya dengan mendengus kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melempar tas berat itu hingga mendarat tepat di wajah Sang Pemilik Tas. Akhirnya dengan malas Jungkook mulai menaiki anak tangga dan mengikuti Yoongi sampai di kelasnya.

.

.

.

Army High School.

Kamis, 09.15 a.m

"Hei, kau! Kesini."

Jungkook menggerutu ketika dirinya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yoongi di koridor sekolah. Padahal Jungkook ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Taehyungie, kau bisa ke kantin duluan. Aku ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dahulu." Ucap Jungkook kepada Taehyung yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Taehyung pun mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kantin seorang diri. Setelah itu Jungkook segera menghampiri Yoongi.

"Belikan aku jus." Ujar Yoongi seraya menyondorkan uang kepada Sang Adik Kelas. "Cepat, aku menunggumu di kelasku."

Pemuda yang lebih muda mendengus sebelum menerima uang yang disondorkan padanya. Tanpa basa-basi Jungkook segera pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau beli jus jambu? Aku sukanya jus jeruk!"

Jungkook meringis mendengar pekikan Yoongi yang ia rasa bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya kapan saja.

"Kenapa kau memarahiku? Kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau suka jus jeruk, kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata 'jeruk' ketika menyuruhku membeli jus. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau menyukai jus jeruk?" Tukas Jungkook kesal seraya menaruh jus jambu di tangannya ke meja Yoongi dengan kasar.

BRAKㅡ! "Seharusnya kau bertanya dahulu!" Balas Yoongi sambil menggebrak meja di hadapannya, membuat nyali Jungkook lagi-lagi menciut seketika.

"B-baiklah, aku akan membeli yang baru."

Yoongi tertegun melihat kepergian Jungkook. Perasaan bersalah mulai menghujani pemuda bersurai kecokelatan tersebut karena telah membentak adik kelasnya seperti barusan hanya karena masalah sepele. Pemuda tersebut mengacak helaian cokelatnya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. _'Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf setelah ini.'_ Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendengus sambil merutuki nasib yang telah ia lewati hari ini di sekolah. Pemuda imut itu melangkahkan sepasang kaki terbungkus celana sekolahnya menuju ke sebuah halte tempatnya menunggu bus untuk pulang.

"Sial! Menyebalkan. Dasar galak!" Gerutunya pada kerikil kecil tak berdosa yang ia tendang ke sana kemariㅡkali ini dengan lebih hati-hati.

Sesampainya di halte tujuannya, Jungkook hanya mampu melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut. Melongo dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit, menampilkan gigi kelinci mungilnya begitu mendapati seorang Min Yoongi yang tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku halte.

Beberapa detik Jungkook berhasil mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula kemudian berjalan melewati Yoongi seolah tidak melihat siapapun di halte tersebut, kemudian mendudukkan diri di bangku yang paling jauh dari bangku yang diduduki Sang Senior.

Yoongi duduk di ujung kanan sedangkan Jungkook duduk di ujung kiri.

Yoongi yang menyadari kehadiran Jungkook sedikit terkejut juga karena orang yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Pemuda yang lebih tua menatap Sang Adik Kelas.

Jungkook yang sadar jika Yoongi menatapnya hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Diam-diam ia mengumpat, kenapa hanya ada dirinya dan Yoongi di halte kecil tersebut.

Mengingat rencananya untuk meminta maaf tadi siang, Yoongi pun akhirnya membuka percakapan. "Hei, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Tidak ada sahutan. Jungkook masih memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menggubris ucapan Yoongi. Masih kesal dengan kakak kelasnya satu itu.

Yoongi yang notabene orang tak sabaran pun mencoba mengeluarkan segenap kesabarannya kali ini. " _Ya._ Jeon Jungkook." Panggil si pemuda berhelai cokelat, kini sebuah urat kekesalan muncul di pelipisnya karena sekali lagi ia mendapat kacang.

Jungkook masih tidak merubah posisinya.

Cukup sudah, Yoongi kehabisan stok kesabaran. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan menarik dagu pemuda imut tersebut supaya menghadap ke arahnya, menghasilkan pekikan kecil dari yang bersangkutan.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan kaㅡ" Protesan Jungkook terputus oleh sebuah bus yang sejak tadi ia tunggu-tunggu kini sudah berhenti di hadapannya.

Yoongi melirik kendaraan berbentuk segi panjang itu sekilas. "Kita lanjutkan di dalam."

Jungkook sedikit kaget ketika makhluk berwajah tembok itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan kanannya menuju ke dalam bus, menyeretnya ke salah satu bangku di dalam bus tersebut. Jungkook pun akhirnya duduk di bangku dekat jendela dengan Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia pindah tempat duduk, namun ia urungkan niatnya tersebut setelah celingukan ke sana kemari dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa semua bangku penumpang telah penuh.

Pemuda berhelai raven menoleh ke yang lebih tua. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Yoongi menjawab. "Itu, ngg… Soal yang tadi, apa kau marah padaku?"

 _Kenapa bertanya?_ "Kau baru sadar, _eoh?_ " Ujar Jungkook dengan nada ketus.

Mendengar nada ketus tersebut, Yoongi mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Sekali lagi berpikir, ia benar-benar harus meminta maaf pada Jungkook atau tidak.

" _Mian._ Aku minta maaf, aku salah, seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu seperti tadi." Ucap Yoongi pada akhirnya.

Jungkook kembali membelalakkan matanya dibuat terkejut oleh Yoongi, ia tidak menyangka manusia galak berwajah sedatar triplek di hadapannya ini baru saja mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otak pamuda imut tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak akan memaafkanmu selama-lamanya?"

" _Mwo?_ Kenapa kau tidak memaafkanku?"

Jungkook mengedikan kedua bahunya dan lebih memilih untuk memelototi ke luar jendela. Seakan pemandangan di luar lebih enak dipandang daripada memandang wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook tidak memaafkannya? Apa dia terlalu keterlaluan tadi siang? Baiklah, Yoongi mulai menyesali perbuatannya, tapi tidak mungkin jika seorang Min Yoongi mengemis-ngemis minta maaf kepada bocah yang bahkan tidak lebih tua darinya. Akhirnya Yoongi pun mencari cara lain supaya Jungkook mau menerima permintaan maafnya tanpa ia harus memohon-mohon. Memberinya sesuatu mungkin? Tapi apa? Permen? Oh, Jungkook bukanlah seorang bocah TK yang bisa ditaklukkan hanya dengan sebuah permen. Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu sesuatu apa yang disukai oleh adik kelasnya satu itu. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Yoongi jadi merasa pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

Di tengah lamunannya tersebut, tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang berat menjatuhi bahu kirinya. Ia mencoba menyingkirkannya, namun sesuatu itu kembali mendarat di bahunya. Begitu Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat benda apa yang berada di bahunya, ia mendapati Jungkook yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi bersandar kepadanya.

Yoongi diam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pemuda itu tertegun melihat wajah damai yang sedang terlelap tepat di sampingnya. Entah kenapa jantung Yoongi terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Hah? Apa yang terjadi dengannya barusan? Apa yang dia pikirkan?

' _Ayolah Min Yoongi, kau tidak mungkin menyukai adik kelasmu yang satu ini.'_ Pikir Yoongi. Ingin rasanya ia menampar wajahnya sendiri pada detik itu juga, tapi ia tidak ingin dikira orang gila oleh penumpang bus yang lain. Yoongi merasakan tubuh Jungkook bergerak perlahan mencari posisi yang nyaman di bahunya.

Sebuah dengkuran kecil terdengar tepat di sebelah telinga kiri Yoongi. Menatap wajah imut yang sedang terlelap jika dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Yoongi terasa seperti terhipnotis. Perlahan Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook.. mendekat.. semakin dekat.. dan kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut. Yoongi bisa mencium aroma wangi dari helaian rambut hitam milik Jungkook.

"Yoongi- _sunbae_ , bodoh.."

Hah? Bagai disambar petir, Yoongi pun sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tidak ingin melihat wajah ngengir pemuda di sampingnya sekaligus untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini telah menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Fin.

A/N: Kembali lagi denganku Ryuuki Katsumoto, heheh. Kali ini aku membawakan ffn BTS~ karena akhir-akhir ini aku sedang kepincut dengan boy band yang satu ini, terutama dengan pair langka/? YoonKook yang sepertinya minim juga yang suka. :'v

Yah, semoga para readers suka! xD


End file.
